In a Moment
by FinchelFan728
Summary: ONESHOT. What if the worst occurs after Quinn's accident? The Glee club members cope with the loss of their friend and experience milestones without her. Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Flanamotta, mentions of Quam Quick and Fuinn. POV alternates


_I decided to write a oneshot inspired by the last scene of "On My Way." This is my take on how various members of New Directions would react to Quinn's death as they experience the last few months of Senior Year without her. I don't know what will happen to Quinn, but this came to my mind and I just had to write it. My regular stories will be uploaded in a few days. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!_

"Face it, Rachel. She isn't coming," Santana said. "We should get started."

Rachel sighed as she paced around the bridesmaids room. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar in the pink bridesmaids dresses, Kurt in a tux as an honorary bridesmaid. Next door were Finn and the ushers, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Rory and Blaine.

"It's twenty minutes late already," said Tina.

Rachel looked at her phone. "I'd feel so guilty starting without one of my bridesmaids, but we can't wait any longer."

The girls stood up and got lined up, ready to meet their male counterparts. Kurt and Blaine would lead the way in, followed by Sugar and Rory, Artie and Brittany, Puck and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, and finally Rachel with her dads.

But before the girls made it to the boys' room, the boys, including Finn, came running in.

"Finn, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Mercedes shouted.

"I've already seen her," Finn panted.

"Guys, this wedding will have to wait," said Mr. Schue.

"What, why?" Rachel gasped. She'd been waiting for this day since she met Finn.

The boys exchanged sad looks. "I got a call from Quinn's phone, I was an emergency contact," said Puck. "She was in a car accident on her way here. She's in the hospital."

Rachel felt a stinge of guilt as they put their coats on. Rachel ran to her car without looking at anyone. She knew this was her fault. It was her wedding. If the wedding hadn't been today, Quinn wouldn't be in the car accident.

Her dads followed her to the car but didn't talk to her. She didn't talk to them either. She knew they'd been opposed to this idea anyway. Her friends would never forgive her if anything bad happened to Quinn. Finn may not want to marry her anymore. Rachel lay on the backseat and began to cry.

"It's all my fault," she mumbled.

The car arrived at the hospital. One of Rachel's dads asked where Quinn Fabray was and went to the ICU waiting room. Quinn's mother was there. Another blond woman who Rachel guessed was Quinn's older sister had both her arms around Quinn's mother. Shelby was there with Beth in her arms. Mr. Schue and the glee club were there. The girls still in their bridesmaids dresses, the boys still in their tuxes. Rachel couldn't bear to look anyone in the eye. She went to the corner of the waiting room and sat down, beginning to cry again.

She felt some arms around her and looked up into Finn's cinnamon eyes. She threw her arms around him. "What do you know?"  
>"It's not good," Finn whispered. "A brain stem split, her spine's broken in four places, her skull is fractured. She has over 30 broken bones."<p>

Rachel began to cry. "It's my fault Finn."

Finn shook his head. "You weren't driving the truck that hit her."

Rachel just sobbed in Finn's arms. His tears fell on to her head. Across the room, Santana and Brittany sobbed in each other's arms. Sam had his arm around Mercedes, who was in tears, as his own lip quivered. Puck and Artie sat together and were talking quietly. Kurt lay across Blaine's lap and Sugar and Rory were cuddling.

One of the doctors came out and said something to Quinn's mom. Quinn's mom was sobbing so hysterically, she needed to be helped by Quinn's sister to the hospital room. As Rachel watched them leave, she knew that this couldn't be good.

Another doctor came into the room. "You're all here for Quinn Fabray?"

The group nodded. "Yes, I'm the adoptive mother of her child," Shelby said, motioning toward Beth, "and these are her friends."

"Quinn was hit very hard by the truck," said the doctor. "Her body has stopped functioning properly. Her heart is not beating without support of the machine, and blood has stopped flowing to her brain."

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. WHY? If Quinn HAD to get in the car crash, why couldn't she just have a broken leg or something?

"When her mother and sister are done, we're going to allow you all to see her, two at a time, before her mother and sister go back in and we take her off life support," the doctor continued.

Rachel couldn't look anyone but Finn in the eye. She didn't want to see the looks people were giving her. Her friend was dead, and it was her fault. She stared at the floor as the others took their turns to go in. Her face was buried in Finn's lap and could hear the whispers and sobs. Was she to blame?

Finn nudged Rachel after about half an hour. "Rach, it's our turn."

Rachel nodded with tears in her eyes. She avoided eye contact with everyone as the doctor lead her and Finn to Quinn's room. The equipment Quinn was connected to shocked her. Quinn was in a hospital gown and covered in bruises, scrapes and blood. Some of her bones were even sticking out and some of her limbs were in awkward positions. Rachel saw the pink dress hanging up, covered in blood. Quinn was totally still, not moving at all.

Finn put his arm around Rachel. "Quinn, you were my first girlfriend. I'll always remember you. You're beautiful. I admire you, everything you went through. Rest in peace."

Rachel took Quinn's hand. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend. I'm sorry for spilling the beans about Beth's father. I'm sorry for trying to ruin your relationship. You're a great girl, Quinn. You would have done great things. Yale will definitely not be the same without you in the fall. You'll live on through your beautiful daughter." She gently stroked Quinn's arm. She didn't want to touch any equipment in fear that Quinn would die before everyone else had the chance to come in.

Rachel and Finn sat in the room for a few more minutes. Hand in hand, they left before Rachel was ready. Brittany and Santana were going into the room as Finn and Rachel were leaving. Brittany patted Rachel's back as they went in. When Brittany and Santana left, Puck and Sam went in, and then Quinn's mother and sister went back in. The group waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes after a doctor came back in.

"Is she - " Kurt began.

"She's gone," the doctor said softly.

Rachel now only had one thought in her mind. "She was my friend - and I killed her."

x

The funeral took place four days later, on a Wednesday. McKinley allowed any student who wanted to attend to take an excused absense. It wasn't like the Glee kids had been going to school on Monday or Tuesday either though. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar had been spending time at each other's houses. They'd been texting Rachel but she never replied to their texts. The guys had been doing a thing of their own as well, but no one, not even Finn, had seen or heard from Rachel since they left the hospital Saturday night.

After today Quinn would be laid to rest and they'd be expected to return to their "normal" lives. But nothing would ever be the same again. They'd lost their friend. They'd be going on the senior trip, to prom, to Nationals, graduating without her. When they had get togethers in college they still wouldn't see her.

Santana and Brittany drove to the church together. It was snowy and they could hardly see ahead of them. Brittany was crying and cuddling her stuffed unicorn. Santana looked over at her girlfriend. The unholy trinity really was over now.

"Leave the unicorn in the car, Brittany," Santana said as they arrived at the church.

"I can't believe she's gone," Brittany whimpered.

"Neither can I," Santana said, hugging Brittany. Hand in hand, they walked into the church. Most of the Glee club was already there. Quinn's family was letting close friends get there a little early so they could see the open casket before the mass. Santana noticed that Quinn's father was there. He'd returned, but she hoped her own grandmother would accept her again before it was too late.

The doors of the church opened and the group went up to the casket. Quinn was wearing her prom dress from last year. She'd been cleaned up and didn't look like she'd been in a fatal car crash. Brittany lay something in the casket and whispered to Santana, "I want Quinn to keep that."

Santana hugged Brittany as they went to sit down. Puck stood by the casket the longest. Maybe he wasn't over Quinn.

The Glee kids all sat in two pews together, with some of the other cheerios, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste. Some people from the church were there too, and Quinn's family. Eventually the casket was closed, and Sam, Puck, Finn, Mike, Blaine, Rory, Kurt and Mr. Schue went to the back of the church to carry the casket in. Rachel leaned over to Santana and Brittany and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Santana squeezed Rachel's hand. Of course this was hardest for Rachel. It was her wedding that Quinn was driving to when she was killed.

The service was very simple, but nice. Most of the Glee kids cried for at least part of it. Rachel finally spoke after the service, telling everyone she was sorry, she felt like it was her fault.

x

After Quinn's funeral, school continued as usual. A photo of her hung in the choir room and in the main hall, but most of the students went on as if nothing had happened. There was a drastic change in just about every Glee kid's behavior. Rachel, who normally talked nonstop, was now very quiet and subdued. Shelby began letting Puck see Beth again, telling him that she'd never get to know Quinn, but she wanted her to get to know Puck as much as possible.

Puck was playing with Beth one evening when Shelby went out to dinner with some friends. Beth looked so much like Quinn. She had Quinn's hair, her eyes, her smile. Her temperment even somehow reminded Puck of Quinn. He'd always loved Quinn, even after their breakup. It hurt to see her with Sam, and then back with Finn. Beth was all he had left of Quinn.

Beth looked at Puck and giggled. Her laugh even sounded like Quinn's. "You're so much like your mom," Puck told Beth. "Well, your other mom."

"Mommy!" said Beth.

Puck pulled Beth onto his lap and got out his phone. He opened it to show Beth Quinn's picture. "This is her," he told her. "She loved you so much. I wish you could meet her one day."

Beth stared at the picture and then looked at Puck. It was as if she could tell.

"You really are like your mom, so much like her," said Puck.

"Play?" Beth asked.

Puck smiled. "Yeah."

Beth handed Puck one of her stuffed animals. "We play."

Puck smiled and played with Beth and her toys. Then the time came where he needed to put her to bed. He sat in the room with her, thinking about how much Quinn would have loved to have shared this night with them.

x

Prom took place exactly nine weeks after Quinn's death. When Finn got ready for prom in his room, his mind flashed back to last year's prom. He thought about what a terrible date he'd been to Quinn. He'd spent the night staring at Rachel and then got in a physical fight with Jesse, getting him kicked out. He may not have loved Quinn in the same way he loved Rachel, but he shouldn't have led her on like he did. Finn looked in the mirror as he tied his tie. Then he looked at the wrist corsage he'd gotten Rachel. Last year, Rachel had suggested he get a wrist corsage for Quinn. This year, he got one for her.

Finn made his way down the stairs to see Rachel. She was wearing a dress the similar shade of blue that Quinn's had been last year. Her hair was in a partially up, partially down style. She had finally stopped blaming herself for everything that had happened.

"You are so beautiful," Finn said, kissing Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you." Finn tied the corsage around her wrist and they made their way to the prom.

Prom night was more fun this year than it had been last year. Finn had a great time dancing with Rachel. Their minds were off everything that happened. But when the nominees for prom king and queen were announced, Finn's mind went back to Quinn. She'd wanted to be prom queen so bad and she'd never get to now.

Puck had been elected Prom King and Brittany had been elected Prom Queen. Finn watched them dance and thought about how Quinn had wanted to be prom queen last year. Rachel touched his arm. "She would have wanted this so badly."

Finn looked at her. "I know."

At the end of the king and queen dance, Rachel and Finn returned to dancing. Finn felt better now that he was dancing with Rachel. She always made him feel better.

x

Two weeks after prom was the final Nationals for the seniors. The flight to Los Angeles was MUCH longer than the flight to New York. Again, it was a milestone everyone was sharing without Quinn. They had plans to dedicate their performance to her, but it still wouldn't be the same.

Rachel and Kurt would be opening the performance with "For Good." Kurt told Mr. Schue about singing it with Rachel at the Broadway stage last year, and that he thought it would be perfect, both to dedicate to Quinn's memory and about the bond the seniors had formed over the years. The Trouble Tones led group number would be "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfeld" and the group number where everyone would have a small solo part would be "Don't Stop Believing," the unofficial New Directions theme song.

"The Warblers are so jealous," Blaine laughed as he showed Kurt the texts on his phone.

"You're going to have such a great time," Kurt told Blaine.

"What was it like last year, all of you crowded into one room?" Blaine asked.

"It was crazy," Kurt said. "The bathroom situation was an absolute nightmare."

The plane touched down in Los Angeles and they made their way to the hotel, getting their room keys. Mercedes and Santana, Sugar and Brittany, Rachel and Tina, Finn and Rory, Kurt and Sam, Blaine and Mike, Puck and Artie. Kurt stood on the balcony of his room once he got there, thinking about how much Quinn would have enjoyed being here. There was no relationship drama whatsoever this year. Last year Nationals had taken place after a series of breakups, but this year, all the couples were growing strong. Maybe it was Quinn's death that had made them realize that life was too short to not love your boyfriend or girlfriend as much as possible.

After a few days of sightseeing in Los Angeles and practicing for the competition, the competition took place. This year's judges were Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth, Bernadette Peters, Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone. Rachel told Kurt that she was the most excited out of anyone, but he doubted that was true. Kurt thought his and Rachel's rendition of "For Good" this time sounded even better than before. He noticed that Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel, the original singers of the song, were on their feet. The Trouble Tones led group number also sounded great, and this rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" was possibly their best so far. As captains, Finn and Rachel took the center stage at the end of the performance to announce the dedication to Quinn. Kurt had to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder.

When the New Directions win was announced about an hour later, everyone was so happy. Kurt heard when Mercedes looked up at the sky and said, "Thanks Quinn."

x

Graduation took place two weeks after Nationals. Like the Nationals performance had been, the graduation ceremony would be dedicated in Quinn's memory. Artie, Tina, Blaine, Sam, Rory and Sugar would get prime seats to see Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Santana and Brittany graduate, and would also get to perform with their senior friends one last time.

Sam couldn't decide which was harder - seeing Mercedes graduate, or that they hadn't gotten a proper chance to say goodbye to Quinn. Mercedes promised him that they'd stay together throughout his senior year, and he'd already selected some schools near hers to apply to. Life was too short and could end too suddenly for him to let her go again.

Kurt and Rachel were going to NYADA, of course, and Finn was going to New York with them, but he was going to the City College of New York. Mike would also be in New York, in the dance program at Juilliard. Puck was going to Ohio State. Brittany was going to a local community college and Santana was going to University of Lima. Mercedes would be going to Berklee, so Sam was hoping to go to BU next year. Blaine had gotten a headstart on applying to NYADA and Artie and Tina were both hoping for NYU, Tina for theatre and Artie for directing. Rory and Sugar would just be juniors next year, so they hadn't really begun thinking about colleges yet.

The six underclass members of New Directions waited on the stage as the seniors processed in. The members performed one last time, again announcing that this song was for Quinn. Mercedes gave Sam a sweet look as the underclass returned to their seats in the stands.

Quinn's name was called, and Sam gulped as her family went on stage to accept her diploma. She'd been his first girlfriend at McKinley. He may be more in love with Mercedes, but your first always will have a special place.

The group went out to dinner after graduation, trying to enjoy the last few months together before the seniors left for college in August. The time together was not guaranteed, as they'd all learned the hard way earlier this year.

x

Ten years later, Finn and Rachel returned to Lima. They hadn't left New York since they moved there for college. They lived in an apartment a few blocks from Kurt and Blaine's apartment, and had kept in touch with everyone else. But today, they were in Lima for the weekend, to visit their families - and to stop by Quinn's resting place on the ten year anniversary of her death.

After standing there together in silence for a few minutes, Finn went back to the car, but Rachel asked for a few more minutes at the graveside by herself. When Finn was gone, she knelt down. "Hey, Quinn. I've said it before but I'm so, so sorry. Life's gone on, but I really wish you were here. At this point, it's a good time to be Rachel Berry. Right after I graduated college, Finn and I got married. We decided to wait until after college, but we had an incredible wedding. I put your name in the program as an honorary bridesmaid. I also got an offer to headline a production of Evita on Broadway right after graduation. I played the lead for a year and it was AMAZING. Right after I finished up with Evita, I got an offer to play the lead in Funny Girl. I did that for two years and I ended up winning a Tony! I was so happy. I'm taking a little bit of time off, but in a year, I'm going to be playing Maria in the revival of West Side Story. Why is Rachel Berry taking time off, do you ask? Well, I'm pregnant! I'm due next month actually. I talk to Shelby a lot, and Beth's become a beautiful young lady. She's almost twelve now. If you're wondering about our Glee friends, they're all doing well. Mike's a professional dancer in a touring production of Chicago, and Tina was in an off-Broadway production of Spring Awakening. They have a three-year-old daughter named Haley. Blaine's going to be my Tony in West Side Story, AGAIN, and Kurt became a famous fashion designer. They also have a kid, a five-year-old son named Cameron. Sam and Mercedes got married and have a six-month-old daughter named Jessica, and they live in Los Angeles. Sam owns a hotel and Mercedes is a recording artist. Brittany and Santana are in the process of adopting and they live in Chicago. They both ended up being journalists, who knew? Puck still lives in Lima, he married a girl named Abby and they have a two-year-old son named Evan. Puck's the assistant football coach and a math teacher at McKinley. And Artie ended up being a director and just got engaged to one of the producers he worked with. Rory and Sugar are engaged, too. They live here in the United States, he became an American citizen. So - life's pretty good for us all. I'm just still so sorry - "

Rachel heard a clap of thunder, and she knew she must leave. "Bye Quinn. Next time I come back to Lima I'll visit again, I promise."


End file.
